poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Lightning McQueen's Adventures of Ready Player One
Lightning McQueen's Adventures of Ready Player One is a fourth movie to be made by Transformersprimefan. Summary Lightning McQueen, Dusty Crophopper, their friends, Hugo, Rita and her siblings traveled to Columbus, Ohio (in 2045) where they meet an 18-Years-Old teenager named Wade Watts, who is Parzival (his avatar in a world called the Oasis) and goes on a hunt for three keys and a golden Easter Egg of James Halliday (the creator of the OASIS who died) with his friends, Art3mis, Aech, Daito and Sho. With the help of Finn the Human, Jake the Dog, BMO, Princess Bubblegum, her faithful boat, the Lemon Sweeter, Lady Rainicorn, Lumpy Space Princess, Flame Princess, Slime Princess, Marceline the Vampire Queen, Fern, NECTAR, the pig and Tree Trunks, Team McQueen, Parzival, Art3mis, Aech, Daito and Sho will face against the villains, solving mysteries, find the last easter egg and win Oasis. Plot A help note from Wade Watts aka Parzival/Carmen Sandiego arrives/The Lemon Sweeter The film starts with Team McQueen hanging out in Radiator Springs, Rita arrives with a letter and it is from someone named Wade Watts. Then, Carmen Sandeago (2019) arrive and tells Team McQueen to find a boat with the name, The Lemon Sweeter. They arrive at the docks and voice of Carmen echos "Remember, the name of the boat is the Lemon Sweeter." Mater thanks Carmen for the advice which she replies "Anytime" as she left. Rita's siblings making some scary noises and say "Beware", which making Rita loses her temper to stop them, Team McQueen looks ????? and gets on the boat when a mechanical hand Traveling to Columbus, Ohio in 2045/Meeting Wade Watts/Into the Oasis The hunt for James Halliday's Easter Egg begins/The Race for the Copper Key Aech's Garage/??? talk ??? TBA ??? ??? Trivia *The characters from Adventure Time first appear. *Jackson Storm, Professor Z, Grem and Acer, Tubbs Pacer, J. Curby Gremlin, Vladimir Trunkov, Victor Hugo, Ivan, Ripslinger and Ned and Zed will work for Nolan Sorrento and iRok. *Ryan and Meg will be mentioned by Princess Bubblegum in this film. *Team McQueen will see the Iron Giant again in Lightning McQueen meets The Iron Giant, reunite with the Adventure Time characters in Lightning McQueen's Adventures of Adventure Time and see the DeLorean Time Machine again in Lightning McQueen Goes Back to the Future. *In order to make this film appropriate for children under 13, all of the adult language will be replaced with family-friendly words like "darn", "heck", "butt", "buttheads", "ticked", "peed", "dimwit", "dirt-bag", "shoot", "crud", "stuff", "dirt", "stupid" (for the F word), etc., the word "sex" will be replaced with the word "gender", the uses of God's name in vain will be replaced with the word "gosh", and the violence, bloody images, sexual content, scary images, and some other content will all be censored. Transcript *Lightning McQueen's Adventures of Ready Player One/Transcript Category:Lightning McQueen's Adventure Series Category:Transformersprimefan Category:Movies Category:Censored films Category:ZackLEGOHarryPotter Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Cars/Steven Spielberg films